


(Frozen, Tangled, HTTYD) Do you wanna watch our movies?

by Darkwolfthewriter (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Characters Watching Frozen (2013), Characters Watching How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Characters watching tangled, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkwolfthewriter
Summary: The characters of Tangled, Frozen, and HTTYD are drawn from their worlds to watch each other's movies.As can be imagined, friendships are born, enemies are revealed, and--"HEY, HEY, NOT THE NOSE!""Oh, you're gonna get it! No one calls me blondie!""ASTRID STOP!""OW! I told you not the nose!"-And they're trying to kill each other again. I gotta go deal with this. See ya' inside.





	1. Meeting the gang

 

**Berk**

Hiccup sat on a rough wooden stool through yet another Stoik lecture as he had dubbed it. His dad was shouting so loudly, that the scrawny toothpick of a boy was actually beginning to worry that the entire building was about to fall on their heads.

"-And that's why yah' don't go out in the middle of a dragon raid!" Stoik roared.

"I want to help!"

"Hiccup, you're many things, but a dragon killer just ain't one of them." Stoik sighed sadly, patting the kid on the shoulder, albeit a tad roughly.

"But-" Whatever Hiccup was about to say was lost on both of them, as a sudden and explainable sleepiness seemed to settle on the both of them. "I don't feel, so... well." Hiccup whispered as he hit the floor, followed by Stoik.

* * *

 

**Arendelle**

Anna sat just as she had for so many years outside of Elsa's chilled door. Everyday she sang the same song, everyday, hummed the same melody, everyday, got the same answer.

"Go away ,Anna."

Something broke inside the brunette, and she sobbed into her hands, back braced against the door.

"I miss you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her knees after not getting a response. "I-" She broke off into a yawn. "I'm suddenly very sleepy..." Her eyelids slipped close against her will, and she sagged as unconsciousness enveloped her, unaware that the same had happened to Elsa.

* * *

 

**Corronna**

Rapunzel hummed quietly as she painted, the scene being one of the birthday she would be celebrating in merely three days.

"Mother, what do you think?" She asked, holding up lime green and forest green.

Mother Gothel looked up and smiled. "Kiwi green. Definitely."

Rapunzel muttered her thanks before turning back to the painting. Suddenly there was a clatter, as the brush dropped, spreading green paint across the floor.

"Rapunzel! " Gothel cried out as the girl passed out. She moved to scoop her, but to no avail as she too faded into oblivion.

* * *

 

"What hit me?" Someone with an oddly nasally voice demanded.

"I dunno." Someone with a suave voice replied, "But whatever it was came my way."

"Agh! Dad, get off my arm!" Nasally voice hissed.

Rapunzel winced and clutched her head, fairly certain she'd hit it at some point.  
She was in an ampty black room with surprisingly good lighting. Well to say it was empty would technically be a lie, since there were others there too, but furniture-wise, it was as barren as the desert.

She pushed herself off the floor, happy to find her long hair piled beneath her, and not spread across the room.  
Mother Gothel was sitting up and rubbing her face, groaning from the headache she was certain everyone now had.

Everyone had now come around, and confused murmers and questions rippled through the room.  
-  
”Dad, Gobber, how'd we get here?" Hiccup groaned, scrubbing his eyes furiously.

"I ain't sure son." Stoic replied, rising to his feet, and wrapping a meaty hand around Hiccup's scrawny biscep to lift him up.

"Aww come on! Our first adventure, and useless is here? It's not fair!"  
Oh, great, the Berk teens we're here too. This wasn't Hiccup's day.

"Uh, Stoic, we may have a problem..."

"I see 'im." Stoic replied, noting the Nightfury and subconsciously groping for his ax. His fingers, however, clamped over absolutely nothing.  
The dragon locked eyes with him, and Began stalking forwards, ready to pounce.

Tense silence in this little group of people ensued.

Stoic without warning, charged at the dragon; but couldn't touch it. He was repelled, landing on the floor while the dragon chortled.  
Everyone glared at the beast, who returned the sentiments, seemingly understanding that he couldn't touch his sworn enemies.

"Ah-, somethin' tells me attacking each other here is nearly impossible." Gobber sighed, taking a wary step away from the creature.

"But where is here?"  
-  
"Urgh. Ouch." Flynn Ryder huffed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he rose to his feet.

"You!" A voice bellowed, snapping the thief's attention to the kind of Corona. The elderly gentleman seemed poised to attack, and for very good reason as far as Rider could tell. Best remark? The witty kind.

"Oh, hello, your highness. It's a fine day in this little black room, isn't it? " He chirped cockily; he inwardly knew just how bad the situation potentially was.

The king balled his fists, brow pinched in anger.

"Why I'm in half a mind to-" Whatever he was about to say, didn't get said due to a furious whinny from the right. The sight was truly one to behold as Maximus the horse charged the wanted thief head first. However, upon getting within two feet, he simply stopped unable to go any closer, his foot pushing to make him go forwards, but simply scraping in place.

Flynn stuck his tongue out, whileGotheland Rapunzel watched on in confusion.  
-  
"Elsa?" Anna of Arendelle asked, seeing an unconscious girl with blond hair,which she had now identified as her sister. Whatever plan she had of talking to the future queen of Arendelle backfired as Elsa scrambled away in panic.

"No, Anna, get away!" She begged, covering her face as she struggled to scurry backwards some more.

"Get away? Not a chance. I haven't seen you in forever! " Cried the younger sister, salty tears working her way into her gentle eyes at the rejection.

"I know, and you shouldn't be seeing me now either. You could get hurt again!"

"Elsa, please-"

"I said get away!"  
The frost queen shoved Anna backwards, leaving small ice crystals interwoven with the fabric and started turning away.

"Wait, Elsa, don't keep me out anymore -"  
Reaching out to touch Elsa's shoulder, she recoiled as two firm hands grip her shoulders, keeping her in place.  
The hands belong to a tall man with a heavy build backed by a... Reindeer?

"Hey, take it easy. She obviously needs some space." He spoke in an effort to appease her.  
Anna gazed sourly at him, turning her head in Elsa's direction. Struggling, the fingers still lacked firmly around her shoulders, keeping her rooted to the spot.

"Let go of me!" She roared, but his grip remained firm.

"Not until you calm down. Hysterics are doing no one any good right now, just calm down."  
She struggled, but got nowhere. However, this conflict had garnered the attention of everyone present.

"Hey! You heard the woman; let her go!" A blond bellowed stalking forwards.

"Astrid, what in are you doing? We don't know these people."  
Hiccup was ignored as Astrid inserted herself firmly between Kristoff and Anna. Her look would scare a dragon if they had any feelings (Because they didn't right?), much less this pathetic man who refused to let the brunette go.

"I was just trying to help!" Defended the man sharply, raising his hands and stepping back nervously.

"If I had my ax, I'd gut you like a fish." Astrid hissed darkly. The statement panicked a few of the non-vikings in the room.

"Woah, woah. There is no need to gut anyone right now!" Flynn Ryder snapped, placing himself between the two.

"We need to calm down and think this through! Does anyone even know where we are?"

"Yeah, a room." Snotlout replied quickly whilst Flynn face-palmed.

"Okay, thanks for that. Anyone else wanna try?" Quite murmurs rippled through the small crowd, but finally Kristoff spoke up.

"I don't think anyone here knows."

"And there doesn't appear to be a way out." Added Stoic thoughtfully, eyeing the room.

"Okay. We're gettin' somewhere now." Gobber announced, scratching his chin.

"Somewhere? I don't call that somewhere ,Gobber." Hiccup snapped.

"Well, it's better than no-where, Useless." Snotlout retorted.

"Okay, so we need to get out of here. I'm great at things like this-"

"I'll bet you are." The king of Corona hissed venomisly.

"I'm just gonna ignore that." Flynn added. "Pair up and start looking for a door, exit, hatch, anything."  
No one dared to argue since no one had a better idea.

Fifteen minutes later,

Astrid let out a gasp as she accidentally stepped on Rapunzel's hair.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine. Happens a lot actually." Rapunzel assured. "Oh, hey, look at this!"

"Blondie, you find anything?" Flynn called.

"Which blond? There's six of them." Snotlout huffed.

"One in the pink dress."

"No." Rapunzel called back, holding up a delicate comb. "I lost this a while ago."

"Everyone get over here!" Flynn called, noting that no one had found anything yet.  
Surprised glances where cast his way, but everyone made their ways over.

"I felt every inch of the wall, but there wasn't any panels or hatches." Elsa sighed, garnering nods from everyone else who had likewise found nothing.

"Alright. So maybe we're missing something, but right now, we have a bigger problem."

"And that is?" Hiccup asked sceptically.

"I have to assign all the blond people values. "You're Blondie number 1." He pointed at Elsa. "You can be blondie number 2-" He said to Astrid, who had the nerve to scowl. "Blondie numer-"

 

"Woah, woah. You called us off the search.... To assign the blond people numbers because you're too lazy to actually learn their names?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Come on this is stupid! what about the rest of us?" Hiccup shouted.

"Fine, Fine. We need to know everyone's names. I'll start. I'm Flynn Rider."

"You may call me Queen Arianna , and this is King Frederick of Corona."

"I am prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"I'm princess Anna, and this is Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Anna gestured to the silent older princess who gave a slight wave and crossed her arms, staring aimlessly at the floor.

"Kristoff, ice breaker of Arendelle."

"I'm Sven, his loyal reindeer!" Kristoff added, speaking out of the corner of his mouth and leaning close to said reindeer.

"That's not weird at all." Gobber whispered to Stoic.

"I'm Olaf!" A small voice echoed from the floor.

All eyes snapped to the floor where a small snowman was waving at them.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing a talking snowman!" Flynn begged.

"Nope." Ruffnut shrugged.

"Oh, Olaf, I know you!" Anna whispered , patting the creature on the head while Elsa shuddered in revulsion.

"I'm Stoic chief of Berk. This is my best friend, Gobber; the teens from our island, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs; and that's my son, Hiccup."

"Hiccup? No offense, but who names their son Hiccup?" Anna asked innocently.

"Horrible names scare off trolls." Was all Hiccup said in reply.

"Ah, right..." The king of Corona deadpanned, as if it made total sense to him.

"I'm Mother Gothel, and this is my daughter, Rapunzel."  
The king and queen shared a look, and quickly glanced at the blond girl. They had named their daughter Rapunzel, and she had golden hair. Was this a coincidence? Perhaps.

"This is Pascal." Rapunzel introduced the chameleon on her shoulder.

"And this is Maximus." Frederick said, placing a hand on the horses well kempt mane.

"Who's he?" Hans asked, pointing at the dragon.

"He's with us, but dragons attack our village so... "

"Not with you." Arianna realized. Hiccup nodded.

  
"Now that that's out of the way it's time to-"  
Gothel was cut off by a brilliant light that sparkles around her hands. As it diminished, she held a piece of paper with writing in it. Studying it, she finally spoke up.

"It says I should read this out loud." She said loudly, clearing her throat.

  
_"Friends from another world, welcome to the crossroads."_ Gothel began. _"My theater, so to speak. Now, I'm sure you have many questions, all of which will be answered in due time. For the time being, allow me to introduce myself. I am Wolf, a being simply know as a writer, and the one who brought you here."_

  
"Okay... That's not weird at all." Ryder murmered.  
"Let her finish!" Astrid huffed.  
Gothel sighed and continued reading.

  
" _In my world, you are mere segments of fiction, conjured up in the minds of talented men and women. They make your stories into movies, or moving pictures and document your lives for the entertainment of my people."_

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted. "I'm not okay with this!"

"What're you gonna do? Huh?" Snotlout asked. "Doesn't look like we have much choice in the matter."

"Let me finish the note!" Gothel boomed.

Everyone went silent.

  
" _Writers work indepently of the people who created you, independently twisting your stories to our own imaginations content. Now. That's what this is. You may be wondering how you can escape, but the answer is that you can't. Don't fret. You will, when I say so. Today, you'll be watching each other's movies, or moving pictures, and after you've done so, I'll let you go. The first one is How To Train Your Dragon. Please have a seat on the provided cushions, and enjoy the show."_

  
Gothel finished and crumpled the paper.

"Looks like we have to do what this Wolf says." The Queen of Corona decided thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on, Arianna. There has to be a way out of here!"

"And what about our daughter? Perhaps we can find out what happened to her." Arianna retorted, completely missing the look of horror that flit across Gothel's features. What if they found out?

  
The king mulled it over before nodding.  
"Of course."

"I'm gonna keep looking for a way out-"

"No, Rider, you'll sit and watch the moving picture; As your king, I demand it!"

"Ohohoho, as my king huh? As you may know, your royal highness, I've never been much for authority."

"You will sit down and watch it."

"Or what? You'll arrest me? If your Captain of the guard can't manage, you can't manage!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Who are you?" Anna asked, partially worried a criminal was in their midst.

"Flynn Rider, Honey." He replied quirking an eyebrow. "Have I ever told you I have a thing for-" He was cut off by someone grabbing the back of his shirt... A very angry Stoic.

"Sit, Lad, or believe me, when we get outta here, you're gonna be in a world of hurt." Stoic leaned in his face. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Rider huffed, earning one last glare from Stoic before being released.

As they turned back towards the center of the room, Gothel pulled Rapunzel close. "Have no interaction with these people. I don't like their looks." She hissed.

"Yes, mother."

  
Suddenly, a large square of light shone from the wall, and small purple pillows formed out of the blackness on the floor.  
Everyone sat down. Three large pillows formed for the animals, and the people made their way to the human butt sized ones.

  
Gothel sat next to Rapunzel, who sat next to the edge and away from everyone else. Ryder sat down next to Gothel, and the king and queen sat next to him (albeit reluctantly) . Next to the queen was Elsa, and next to her Anna. Kristoff sat next to Anna, and Hans to him. Olaf sat on the chilled pillow next to Hans, and Hiccup reluctantly sat next to the living snowman.

His father flanked his other side, with Gobber next to him. Lastly was the teens, who sat in order of Astrid; Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Pascal perched on Rapunzel's shoulder, and Toothless and Maximus were on the larger cushion.

Suddenly, the screen blared and the chatter died.


	2. Httyd part 1

Everyone held their breaths as the screen lit up...

  
_**FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE -** NIGHT We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water._

_**HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk**. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

  
"And people say I'm over-dramatic!" Kristoff laughed dryly.

"Sadly," Gobber sighed. "He ain't exageratin' much..."

  
_The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. The camera drifts closer, circling._

_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._

 

"Thieves?" The king asked.

"Hey!" Shouted Flynn. "I am not a pest, admittedly, my charming good looks could kill anyone; but that's just more of an incovienence... For you."

"Does the word Haughty come to mind?" Elsa asked darkly.

"I represent that statement!" Chuckled Rider whilst Elsa glowered and Kristoff chuckled.

 

  
_CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._

_HICCUP ...dragons._

 

"Ah." Came a chorus of surprised yet now understanding individuals.

 

_EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight._

_HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

  
"Well that's an unfair assumption. Not only vikings are stubborn." Elsa remarked, shooting a glance at her sister.

  
_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._

_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._

  
"Wow, you weren't joking." Hans remarked.

"About what?" Asked Hiccup.

"About horrible names and trolls." Hans expounded. "Remember you said-Ah forget it." Hans sighed.

  
_VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!_

_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._

_HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard..._

_HOARK What are you doing out!?_

_HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad..._

_BURNTHAIR Get inside!_

_HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce..._

_PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!_

_HICCUP . Ack._

_He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Stoic demanded sharply.

"Uh... Ak--omplished?"

Stoic crossed his arms with a glare.

  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.

_Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._

_STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!_

  
_"Wow, daddy issues?" Kristoff asked._

"Yeah, I'm the embarrassment of the village." Hiccup sighed. 

"Welcome to the club!" Flynn grinned.

  
_(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside! The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._

_HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

  
"Nope." Flynn huffs.

  
_Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._

_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do._

  
"Well- I think I just might." King Frederick remarked.

"No. No. No. That's impossible!" Kristoff declares, crossing his arms. 

  
_An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._

_STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?_

_VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._

_STOICK Any Night Furies?_

  
All the Berkians cast a nervous glance at the night fury sitting there and licking its paw.

"Yup. Right over there." Tuffnut announced, one finger pointing the dragon in the room. 

"Oh, gee, Tuffnut. Thankyou, you're soo helpful." Hiccup deadpanned.   
"Anything to help!"

  
_VIKING #1 None so far._

_STOICK (RELIEVED) Good._

_VIKING Hoist the torches!_

_Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._

  
"Now those are torches." Arianna murmured.

"I agreed, dear, a few of those around the castle grounds would be would be amazing."

  
_INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._

_GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off._

_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._

_HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this._

_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._

_GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?_

  
Hiccup sighs in embarrassment, placing his head in his hands.

"Don't worry kid, you may be small; but small people can make a difference." Flynn assured.

  
_Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._

_HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler._

_EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK_

_STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults._

_Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._

_HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._

  
_"Wait, why are there so many new houses?" Tuffnut asked._

"Um. Were you not paying attention?" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup explained it." She deadpanned.

  
_VIKING FIRE!_

_In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -- four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._

_HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid._

_A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._

_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler._

_Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._

  
Rapunzel couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She noticed the way that they seemed to isolate him.

Anna also felt the boy's loneliness, likely the same one she had felt for so long.

  
_HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark._

_GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places._

  
"Oh, a fellow trouble maker." Flynn grinned.

"Because the world always needs more of those." Gothel huffed, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Hey, we make the world a little more interesting. Without us, no one would have to worry about anything, and it would be sooo boring. The poor captain'd be out of a job."

  
_HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date._

_GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._

_GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these. A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._

_HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but..._

  
"You should live in a tower." Rapunzel remarked. "Then you'd always be safe."

"Hey, blondie, you get that from a book or something?"

"No, just personal experience." Came the fast remark.

"Ookay, just forget I asked."

  
_He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._

_HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me._

_Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._

_VIKING Arggh!_

  
There were more than a few winces from the audience." 

"Oh, Hiccup." Stoic sighed.

"Yup, that's typical useless for ya'." Chuckled Snotlout.

"Hey, he's not useless!" Elsa snapped.

"Yeah, he's just different. There's nothing wrong with that!" Rapunzel added, earning a glower from Gothel.

   
_GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about._

_HICCUP Mild calibration issue._

_GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..._

_Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._

_GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this._

_HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me._

_GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you._

  
"Um... How's that possible? Is that possible, because if it is, I'd very much like to learn how it's done." Elsa ranted.

"Why? You seem normal enough." Gothel stated simply.

"Oh, you have no idea what I can do." Elsa sighed, tension draining from her shoulders.

"Shhh." Arianna hushed them

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is part 1. Yay! I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wanted to see if I could be one of the first to finish one of these... At least with tangled included (it's my favorite Disney princess movie).  
> ;)  
> Anyway, please leave some feedback... And please tell me if characters start to feel OOC!


End file.
